Our Cute Jonginie
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya kegiatan rahasia Wu bersaudara. Zitao si sulung, Sehun si tengah, dan Jongin si bungsu (Hun!seme, Zitao!Seme, Kai!uke, slight Krisyeol) Incest And Twin (Alert!)


**Our Cute Jonginie**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Pairing : Hun x Kai, Tao x Kai, and Krisyeol**

 **WARNING : BL, Threesome, Mpreg, OOC, Incest, Twins (Alert) Typos, AU, Just A Fiction, No Bash!**

 **All Chara Are not Belong To Me**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya kegiatan rahasia Wu bersaudara. Zitao si sulung, Sehun si tengah, dan Jongin si bungsu.**

* * *

 **...**

Mr dan Mrs Wu yang tinggal di distrik Gangnam nomor empat belas bangga menyatakan diri mereka adalah orang tua yang sangat beruntung. Mereka menikah diusia 19 tahun, dan itu artinya sudah 17 tahun mereka membina rumah tangga dan dikaruniai tiga orang anak kembar tak identik yang terlahir normal dan begitu membanggakan.

Kembar pertama bernama Wu Zitao. Kulitnya tan, bertubuh tinggi, dan seorang ketua klub matrial art di sekolah. Hobinya berlatih, dan mengoleksi barang-barang ber-merk kelas atas yang sudah menjadi hobinya sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Kembar kedua bernama Wu Shixun, tapi sebut saja Sehun. Karena yang punya nama saja belum tentu bisa menyebut namanya sendiri dengan benar. Sehun, lebih gampang diingat dan diucap kan ya? Apalagi untuk orang-orang cadel. (Upss..Keceplosan..ok..ok..maafkan aku..) Mari kita lanjutkan! Sehun anak kedua dari keluarga Wu. Dia juga tinggi, kulitnya kebangetan putih (nyaris pucat). Dia seorang ketua osis dan pernah menjadi model endors di Instagram. Otaknya yang encer tidak perlulah diragukan lagi. Apalagi wajahnya yang kelewat tampan..Oh, No! Sudah patutlah ia menjadi idola.

Dan yang paling bungsu—sekaligus penutup kalau kata Mrs Wu. Namanya Wu Jongin. Jika kedua hyung-nya terkenal dengan wajah tampannya. Jongin malah menuruni wajah manis dan imut umma-nya yang rempong itu. Pipinya tembam, kulitnya tan, hidungnya—Pes—maksudku, mungil. Matanya bulat dengan sorot mata polos berbinar seperti puppy. Dia begitu innocent, sampai-sampai membuat keluarganya sangat posesif padanya.

Sementara ayahnya, Wu Kris adalah direktur Wu and Sons, sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi bor. Dia namja yang tinggi, dengan wajah tampannya yang agak blaster. Rambutnya blonde sexy. Dengan sorot mata tajam namun entah bagaimana kerap kali membuat banyak mata-mata yeoja terpesona olehnya. Ibu mereka, Mrs Wu, adalah namja yang manis, bertubuh jangkung, dengan senyum tiga jari yang selalu menunjukan keceriaan di wajahnya. Sekilas nampak idiot, namun itulah yang membuat Kris jatuh hati akan pesona Wu Chanyeol yang telah memberikan 2 pangeran dan 1 -ekhem- Princess untuknya. (Dibandingkan Pangeran, Kedua orang tua itu sering menyebut Jongin Princess mereka yang manis).

Kembar Wu memiliki segalanya yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi mereka juga punya rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun—termasuk kedua orang tua mereka yang selalu sibuk bepergian dan meninggalkan ketiga putra mereka sendirian di rumah.

Jangan tanya apa rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan, karena ku yakini tidak akan seru bilamana aku memberi tahu kalian mengenai rahasia mereka di bagian ini.

"Paris?" Zitao membeo. Dia mencicipi kue pai Lemon yang baru saja dikeluarkan ibunya dari lemari es.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Appa dan umma rencananya akan menitipkan kalian di rumah Kyungsoo ahjumma" kata Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ahjumma baru saja melahirkan satu bulan yang lalu, jika umma tidak lupa" sahut Sehun, putra keduanya yang sedari tadi fokus dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Ah, iya..Umma lupa" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Bagaimana ia dan suaminya lupa? Jika adik iparnya itu baru saja melahirkan putra keduanya. Kris masih berada di kantornya—lembur. Padahal besok siang mereka sudah harus siap-siap berangkat ke Paris untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang baru saja dibuka.

Chanyeol terlihat cemas. Pasalnya dia belum tahu siapa yang akan menjaga ketiga putranya saat mereka pergi. Biasanya Kyungsoo, adiknya Kris, bersedia menjaga ketiganya bilamana kedua orang tua itu bepergian keluar negeri maupun keluar kota.

"Hallo, umma..Hallo hyungdeul" suara si bungsu menyapa. Ketiga orang itu menoleh, mendapati si manis Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hallo, Jongin" Zitao dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan.

"Hallo, sayang" sahut Chanyeol, ia mengecup pipi gembil putra bungsunya—gemas.

"Jadi, apa umma dan appa akan tetap ke Paris?" Tanya Zitao. Chanyeol yang sedang mencubit pipi gembil Jongin menoleh. Ia baru saja melupakan pembicaraan mereka mengenai kepergiannya ke Paris bersama Kris.

Jongin sudah duduk di kursinya—di tengah-tengah Zitao dan Sehun. "Umma akan pergi lagi?" ;( dengan tatapan ala-ala puppy terbuangnya. Anak manis itu terlihat sedih. Pasalnya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu orangtua mereka kembali dari Daegu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega. Putra bungsunya ini memang yang paling manja dan masih seperti anak-anak untuk dirinya dan juga Kris. Zitao menepuk pelan pundak sempit Jongin, berusaha menenangkan adik bungsunya.

"Maafkan, umma dan appa, sweetie" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Masih ada Hyung di sini" Sehun menambahkan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Hunnie hyung, hiks"

"Hyung juga ada untuk Jongin" kata Zitao. Jongin menoleh, ia mengangguk lagi. "Tao hyung" lirihnya.

Kedua namja itu jadi tidak tega melihat adik mereka sedih seperti ini. Pasalnya mereka memang selalu memanjakan Jongin layaknya seorang princess.

"Kalau kami pulang. Kami janji akan mengajak kalian liburan" Chanyeol berkata.

"Umma" Zitao berseru, meminta ibunya untuk diam. Karena kata-kata Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan membantu menghibur Jongin.

"Sini..sini" Sehun segera memeluk Jongin. Membiarkan adik bungsu mereka menangis dipelukannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Mungkin dia bisa mempercayakan Jongin pada kedua hyung-nya. Melihat kedua putra tertuanya yang amat menyayangi si bungsu.

...

Pukul 10 malam, Kris baru saja selesai mandi setelah seharian penuh ia beraktivitas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia berpendapat jika ia memang benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Paris bersama Chanyeol.

"Sayang"

Chanyeol yang tengah membaca buku terenyak di sandaran ranjang King size mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah tubuh jangkung Kris yang sudah terbalut piyama tidur berwarna biru dongkernya. Namja tampan itu tengah mengeringkan rambut blonde-nya yang masih basah dengan sehelai handuk.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Kris duduk di samping ranjang mereka setelah menyerahkan handuk ke tangan Chanyeol. Seolah mengerti, Chanyeol pun segera mengeringkan rambut basah Kris dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Kris hyung"

Namja yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu menoleh sedikit. "Hm?"

Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Apa kita benar-benar harus pergi ke Paris?" tanyanya. Pikirannya masih mengarah pada kejadian tadi sore, saat Jongin manis mereka yang menangis dan sampai sekarang jadi ngambek setelah mendengar rencana mereka yang akan pergi ke Paris.

Seperti dugaannya, Kris akan kelihatan kaget dan menoleh cepat—sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kris, menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo kan baru melahirkan" kata Chanyeol.

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya. "Astaga, mengapa aku bisa lupa" gumamnya. Padahal Kris sendiri yang mengantar adik kandungnya itu ke rumah sakit—menggantikan Junmyeon (suami Kyungsoo) yang saat itu tengah sibuk.

"Bukan itu saja—aku mengkhawatirkan anak-anak"

"Aku pun juga" Kris berkata, sambil mengulas senyum simpul. "Terutama Jongin. Tapi Jongin punya dua hyung yang begitu posesif, aku percaya mereka bisa melindunginya"

"Jongin ngambek saat tahu kita akan pergi" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Zitao dan Sehun?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk tidak usah khawatir karena mereka pasti akan menjaga Jongin" Jawab Chanyeol, terlihat sedih.

Kris menghapus jejak airmata di pipi tembam Chanyeol. "Jangan sedih, sayang" katanya. "Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Skip Time_

"Hiks, Umma~"

Ketiga anak kembar itu mengantar kepergian ayah dan ibu mereka ke bandara. Chanyeol tidak mau menoleh, karena tidak tega melihat putra bungsunya menangis seperti itu.

"Sstt, jangan menangis, Jongie" Zitao mengusap lembut tangan kanan Jongin.

"Umma..Umma.."

"Umma dan appa pasti pulang lagi, Jongie" Sehun ikut menghibur Jongin.

Isakan kecil itu terhenti. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dimana hyung pertamanya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian ke kiri, dan mendapati hyung keduanya juga tersenyum padanya. Sehun mengusap sayang poni mangkuk sang adik.

"Ayo pulang. Hyung lapar" Ajak Zitao.

"Mwo? Hyung kan baru saja menghabiskan sandwich-ku" *Pouting.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Jongie saja yang memasak untuk kami?" usulnya.

"Ah, iya..Jongie kan bisa masak. Jongie harus masak untuk Hyung dan Sehun"

Jongin bersedekap dada. Seketika kesedihannya hilang dan malah tergantikan dengan rasa jengkel. Ia menggembungkan pipi gembilnya dan membuat kedua hyungnya itu mengecup pipinya.

...

Sudah dua hari orangtua mereka pergi ke Paris. Ketiga anak kembar itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan lebih dari sekedar apa yang diharapkan oleh ibu mereka. Zitao dan Sehun benar-benar menjaga adik mereka dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Begitupun dengan Jongin, yang sangat perhatian mengurus kedua kakaknya yang selalu malas sekali bangun pagi.

Sabtu pagi dan itu artinya adalah hari bermalas-malasan Zitao dan Sehun di kamar mereka. Sementara Jongin, adik manis mereka yang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga menggantikan umma mereka.

Sinar matahari merayap ke dalam ruang keluarga mereka yang nampak rapih. Biasanya Mr Wu akan terlihat di sana sambil menonton berita penting mengenai kenaikan harga-harga pokok dunia yang melonjak naik setiap tahunnya. Ada banyak foto-foto keluarga bahagia, dan tiga orang anak yang lucu-lucu yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda berparas rupawan.

"Selamat pagi, Jonginie"

Jongin yang tengah mengaduk sup menoleh, mendapati kakak pertamanya sudah rapih dengan pakaian kasualnya. Kalau sudah tampan begini, sepertinya Jongin bisa menebak jika Zitao hendak hang out dengan teman-teman eksisnya di sekolah.

"Pagi, hyung. Wah, Hyung tampan sekali" pujinya. Membuat Zitao merona dipuji seperti itu oleh adiknya yang manis.

Padahal banyak sekali namja-namja manis dan yeoja-yeoja cantik yang selalu memujinya. Tapi entah mengapa hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya merona seperti ini.

"Hyung?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

' _Aduh, Jongin! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! kan aku jadi ingin menciummu'_ batinnya.

"Pagi, Jongin. Pagi, hyung" Sehun menguap. Tubuh tingginya hanya dibalut celana piyamanya saja. Mengingat kebiasaannya yang selalu bertelanjang dada saat tidur.

"Omo, Hunnie hyung! Kemana bajumu?" Jongin memekik. Dia jengkel, sekaligus malu melihat tubuh atletis hyung keduanya itu.

 _Takk.._

"Aduhh" Sehun mengusap pelan kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh sang hyung.

"Pakai bajumu, bodoh!"

Sehun merutuki sang kakak, namun tetap cuek dan mencuri ciuman di pipi sang adik. "Hyung, lapar sekali" katanya.

"Yasudah, duduk sana! Jongie buatin sup rumput laut nih" kata Jongin.

"Wah, pasti lezat" gumam Sehun.

Ia segera duduk di meja makan. "Kau mau pergi kemana, hyung?" tanya Sehun, saat mendapati hyung-nya sudah tampan dengan polo berwarna biru.

"Baekhyun mengajakku pergi ke toko buku"

"Kencan?"

"Entahlah" sahut Zitao, sembari mengangkat bahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada hal yang selalu mereka rahasiakan dari siapapun, terutama ayah dan ibu mereka yang teramat sangat posesif. Mereka bertiga adalah saudara, dan sampai kapan pun akan selamanya seperti itu.

Namun ada kalanya Zitao dan Sehun lupa akan fakta itu. Mereka menyimpan perasaan yang lebih dari sebatas persaudaraan untuk adik mereka yang manis itu. Mereka menyukai..Ani, mereka mencintai Wu Jongin. Adik kandung mereka sendiri.

Diam-diam mereka selalu mengajak Jongin bermain sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka mainkan. Seperti permainan memakan penis, atau bahkan memasukan jari telunjuk sang hyung ke dalam lubang ketat sang adik, dan yang pasti itu semua mereka lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Mereka sangat bersyukur, berkat kepolosan Jongin yang menganggap apa yang mereka perbuat itu adalah suatu permainan yang wajar mereka lakukan sebagai saudara.

"Ya..ohhh..begitu, dear" Sehun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan kuluman bibir sexy Jongin pada penis besarnya.

"Unghhh..Huhahh" Jongin menatap sang kakak penuh harap. Meminta sang kakak untuk menyudahi permainan memakan penis karena bibirnya sudah terasa pegal.

"Baiklah..Ahh"

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya dari penis besar Sehun yang sudah berlendir. Matanya yang bulat menatap sang hyung yang seperti menahan sakit.

Beberapa saat yang lalu. Jongin mengeluh bosan. Mengajak kakak keduanya itu untuk bermain game. Tapi Sehun malah asyik membalas chatting di ponselnya dengan seorang yeoja bernama Irene—sunbaenim di sekolah mereka yang menyukai Sehun. Tapi sayangnya Irene membenci Jongin, karena wajah manis Jongin yang membuat fanboys Irene berhaluan menjadi fans-fans Jongin yang menurut mereka memiliki wajah jauh lebih menggemaskan dibanding Irene.

"Bibirku pegal" Jongin mengeluh. Bibirnya yang sexy berwarna peach itu ia manyunkan.

Melihat tingkah lucu adiknya pun Sehun tertawa. "Sini..sini hyung sembuhin"

"No! Tidak mau! Hyung belum pakai celana, gajahnya kan jadi kelihatan" Jongin duduk bersila di atas kasur, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Iya deh..Iya" katanya, seraya menaikan kembali celana boxer-nya. Namja putih itu segera mendekati sang adik, kemudian menarik tubuh ramping Jongin dan mencium bibir sexy itu.

"Sudah sembuh?"

Jongin mengangguk malu.

 _Cklek.._

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Zitao yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, tapi kesibukannya mengurus Klub Wushu di sekolah membuatnya pulang agak telat hari ini.

"Tao hyung ^O^" Jongin segera melompat dari ranjang dan memeluk erat tubuh jangkung si sulung.

"Kalian sedang asyik sekali kelihatannya" kata Zitao, setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir sang adik.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menceritakan jika tadi Sehun kalah bermain gunting batu kertas, dan harus di makan penisnya sebagai hukuman. Tentu saja ini hanya akal-akalan belaka kedua kakaknya yang selalu pura-pura kalah pada sang adik, supaya Jongin mau mengulum penis-penis besar mereka. Dasar brengsek!

"Hyung harus ikutan! Ini seru, lho" Jongin berseru. Anak polos mendekati oon itu menarik lengan sang hyung agar duduk di atas ranjang Sehun. (mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, hanya berbeda ranjang saja).

"Baiklah..Tapi ada peraturan baru" kata Zitao. Ia sudah duduk di samping Jongin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Dia sudah membicarakan hal ini bersama Zitao beberapa hari yang lalu saat Jongin tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Mereka sebenarnya bosan bilamana hanya mendapatkan blow job dari adik mereka dan ciuman tanpa lumatan di bibir manis itu.

"Pertama, bagi yang kalah mereka harus—" Sehun memberi sinyal untuk Zitao untuk meneruskan ucapannya, karena dia sendiri tak sanggup untuk berkata lebih.

"Ah..iya..Yang kalah harus lepas baju"

"Mwo?" Jongin nampak tidak setuju.

Tapi kemudian. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Yang kalah harus di Poppo"

"Cuma begitu?" Jongin bertanya, menatap kakak keduanya sangsi. "Kalau begitu Jongie juga bisa:P"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jongin tidak tahu saja maksud poppo itu bukan poppo di pipi tapi di...Ahh...biarkan saja, Jongin memang polos kebangetan sih ya.

"Terus yang kalah juga harus melakukan posisi twerking tanpa celana" Zitao berkata.

"twerking?" Jongin melongok bego.

"Twerking ala Miley" timpal Sehun, menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ih..hyungdeul mesum!"

"Mau tidak?" tanya Zitao. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk menelanjangi Jongin rupanya.

"Siapa takut!" Jongin menyahut mantap. "memang nama permainannya apa?"

"Nama permainannya making love" kata Sehun, dengan smirk andalannya.

Zitao mengamini kata-kata Sehun. "Kau yakin mau ikut bermain bersama kami?"

"tentu saja, pasti asyik!"

* * *

...

Jongin cemberut. Saat ternyata permainan yang kedua kakaknya maksud adalah memakan bibir satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu 5 menit. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah, saat dimana ia kalah karena ketika Zitao hyung memakan bibirnya dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jongin sehingga membuat Jongin kewalahan.

Ia pun dengan rela membiarkan kedua hyungnya itu menelanjangi tubuhnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya menungging seperti apa yang di katakan oleh hyungnya untuk peserta yang kalah.

Sehun bersiul saat melihat pantat sintal Jongin yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Sementara Zitao, ia berusaha untuk tidak mimisan melihat posisi Jongin saat ini. Apalagi melihat wajah imut Jongin yang ber-pout.

"H..hyung d..dingin"

"Tapi kau harus menerima hukuman, Jongie" ujar Zitao, seraya menampar pelan pipi pantat Jongin.

"Eunggh"

Desahan dari bibir sexy itu membangunkan hasrat setan dalam diri kedua hyungnya yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Sehun menyeringai. Dan Jongin yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri—merasakan bahaya besar yang mengancamnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Zitao, berharap kakak sulungnya mau menolongnya. Namun ternyata Zitao malah ikut menyeringai dan membuat Jongin semakin ketakutan.

"Ayo kita mulai" Sehun dan Zitao mendekati Jongin. Membuat si bungsu kelabakan. Ia hendak berdiri namun di tahan oleh si sulung. "kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, Jonginah"

"H..hyung"

Jongin kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya dan memberi beberapa jilatan yang membuatnya berpikir betapa joroknya kakak keduanya itu.

"Hunnie hyung jorok" Jongin terlihat jengkel. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, kemudian mengusak sayang rambut kecoklatan Jongin. "Itu artinya hyung cinta Jongin"

"Benarkah?"

Zitao ikut tertawa, ia berpikir betapa lucunya Jongin yang percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Sekarang hyung yang cium Jongin" kata Zitao, seraya membungkam bibir Jongin.

"Enggh"

Zitao langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Jongin dan memainkan lidah Jongin.

"Hmmmpphhh.."

 _Takk.._

"Aish, Sehun!"

"Gantian dong, hyung!"

Zitao merutuk kesal karena Sehun yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan kamus bahasa inggris miliknya yang tebal. Sementara Jongin, ia yang kelelahan berbaring terlentang dengan wajah memerah dan napas ngos-ngos'an.

"Bibir Jongie manis sekali" puji Zitao.

"Benarkah? Appa bilang bibir umma manis. Berarti bibir Jongin manis seperti bibir umma"

Kedua hyungnya hanya sweetdrop saja mendengar ucapan ngelantur Jongin yang aneh bin gajelas itu. Masa bodoamat dengan appa mereka yang mesum itu, yang penting mereka bisa memperkosa Jongin kan?:))

Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin, kemudian mengulas senyum simpul saat mendapati sang adik tersenyum padanya.

"Hunnie hyung tampan sekali, mirip appa" puji sang adik.

"Eunggh, Tao hyunghh" Jongin melenguh. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Zitao tengah mengulum penis mungilnya.

"Hyunghh..Mengapa adik Jongie di makan?"

"Itu karena Jongie hanya memuji Sehun tampan" Sahut Zitao. Pura-pura marah.

"T..tapi kan..Hyungdeul memang tampan" Jongin bergumam, air mata membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun bukan main terkejutnya.

"J..Jongie kenapa menangis?"

"K..karena hyungdeul tampan dan Jongie tidak"

"APA?" Zitao dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan.

Jongin berusaha menyandarkan tubuhnya di headbed ranjang Sehun. Ia terisak pelan, ia jadi sedih kalau mengingat wajahnya yang tidak setampan kedua hyungnya.

"A..aku jelek, hiks"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Irene sunbaenim yang bilang, hiks"

Sehun menahan amarah.

"di..dia bilang aku tidak pantas menjadi adiknya Zitao hyung dan Sehunie hyung"

"Hey" Zitao mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Ia mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya. "Kau memang tidak tampan. Tapi kau manis, ani, kau cantik. Cantik seperti umma"

"B..benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia duduk di samping kiri Jongin. "Kau sempurna, Jongin. Kau tahu? Betapa susahnya kami untuk menjagamu dari namja-namja sok ganteng itu? Itu semua karena kau sangaattttt cantik" kata Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup pipi kedua kakaknya bergantian. "Terimakasih, hyungieh" ucapnya.

...

"Akhhh" Jongin kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggigit keras leher jenjangnya. Ia hendak protes, namun Sehun lebih dulu memberi lumatan dan sesekali menghisap bekas gigitan itu.

"eunggh" Sementara di bawah sana, Zitao asyik mengulum penis mungilnya.

Setelah acara drama sabun selesai, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara pelampiasan hasrat mereka yang tertunda untuk menggagahi adik kecil mereka.

"Eungghh, Hu..hunie hyunghh" Ia mendesah lagi saat jari telunjuk Sehun mengusap pelan putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Sehun mencubit-cubit gemas puting itu dengan bibir yang sibuk mengecupi setiap jengkal leher Jongin. Makin lama ciuman itu makin turun, hingga akhirnya Sehun mengulum puting kanan Jongin dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seperti bayi yang kehausan. Jongin makin menggila.

"Hyungieehh..pipishh"

Zitao mulai mempercepat kulumannya di penis Jongin. "Zitao hyung..Jongie mau pipis..heuhh"

Crottt..

Jongin terkejut saat mendapati sesuatu yang ia pikir pipis masuk ke dalam mulut sang kakak. "M..mian, J..Jongie—"

"Hahaha, itu bukan pipis, Jong" kata Zitao. "Itu cum"

"T..tapi"

"Its ok..Ini manis, sama seperti orangnya" Puji Tao.

...

* * *

Jongin sudah berada di atas pangkuan Zitao dan Sehun yang berada di depannya. FYI, jika hanya tubuh Jongin saja yang telanjang sementara kedua kakaknya masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir sexy Jongin dan tangannya yang masih meremasi dada Jongin sambil sesekali memelintir gemas puting merah mencuat itu. Di belakangnya Zitao malah sibuk meremasi bokong montok nan kenyal Jongin.

"hmmmmpppp" desahan sang adik teredam oleh bibir tipis si anak tengah.

 _Inilah surga_ , pikir dua orang mesum itu. Tangan Zitao yang nakal seperti sulur itu meremas dada Jongin. Sementara tangan kirinya sedari tadi sibuk memijat penis mungil Jongin. Sesekali si sulung menggerakan pinggulnya agar ereksi miliknya bergesekan dengan bokong sintal Jongin.

"Ahhnnggg...aahhhhh..Hyungieeh" Jongin mendesah begitu Sehun melepas tautan di bibir mereka.

"Eunggh, Jonginhh" Zitao mendesah, menikmati bokong sintal Jongin yang menggesek juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Ughhhh" Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya saat mulut Sehun tengah bekerja di dadanya. Kakak keduanya itu terlihat asyik menyedot putingnya, sesekali menggigit kecil kacang ereksi itu.

Suara kecipak basah mulut Sehun di dada Jongin terdengar keras.

Zitao diam-diam memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit Jongin dan membuat sang adik memekik tertahan.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng. Dia tak mau membuat kedua kakaknya kecewa karena rengekan kesakitannya. "T..tidak" ucapnya. Rasanya sedikit aneh, namun lama-lama terasa sakit hingga membuatnya meringis saat Zitao menambahkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang ketat itu.

"S..sakithh, hyung" lenguhnya.

"Sabar, sayang" hibur Tao. Ia mengulum bibir Jongin, berusaha sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di hole Jongin sementara tiga jarinya mengobrak-abrik hole ketat sang adik.

Lubang ketat Jongin terus dihujam tiga jari Zitao ketika anak sulung itu sudah menemukan sweetspot sang adik. Hingga membuat Jongin mendesah nikmat. "Lagih..ohh..hyungg..akuhhh..angghh"

Crot..

Jongin kembali mendapatkan cum-nya. Cairan putih kental mengalir deras dari batang penis mungilnya turun ke paha tan mulus itu.

Sehun segera bangun, melepas seragam sekolahnya dan boxer yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jongin takjub saat melihat penis besar dan panjang berdiri menatang begitu gagah.

"Be..besar sekali"

Sang kakak tertawa pelan melihat wajah polos sang adik.

"Well" Zitao juga ikut melepaskan pakaian seragamnya. Hingga nampak juniornya yang tak kalah dengan milik Sehun.

"Hyungdeul tukang pamer" Jongin cemberut lucu. "Aku juga akan sebesar itu kalau sudah besar seperti appa"

"Ehh, jangan!" keduanya berseru. "Kau tetap kecil saja ya, Jong" pinta Zitao, gila.

...

* * *

Zitao yang tidak tahan pun segera duduk pada headbed karus dan menarik kepala si bungsu agar berhadapan dengan juniornya yang menegang. Posisi Jongin tengah menungging dan Sehun di belakang sana tengah memegang pinggang ramping Jongin erat.

"Makan punya hyung, ne?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia segera menunduk dan mulai mengulum penis Zitao sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga. Ia kecupi ujung penis itu dengan perlahan. Betapa sangat ia mengagumi penis besar nan gagah di genggamannya itu.

"Ohhhh...hmmmm" Zitao mendesah, menikmati hisapan bibir Jongin pada penisnya. Lidah Jongin menusuk-nusuk ujung lubang urine Zitao dan berputar-putar. Pelajaran yang ia dapatkan dari kedua kakaknya saat tengah memakan penis mungilnya.

"Owhhh."

Di belakang Jongin, Sehun memainkan lidahnya di lubang sempit Jongin yang berwarna kemerahan. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang itu hingga terasa basah.

"Ugghh.." desahannya terdengar di sela-sela kulumannya di penis Zitao.

"Aku keluarhh...akkhh, Jonginieh"

Crot..crot..

Zitao orgasme di dalam mulut Jongin, hingga membuat namja itu tersedak. Cairan putih kental itu muncrat mengenai pipi chubby Jongin yang membuatnya terlihat menggairahkan.

"Telan!"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Telan!" Zitao melotot kesal.

Jongin ingin menangis rasanya, namun melihat tatapan itu ia jadi takut dan terpaksa menelan air mani itu.

"enakan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Argghhhhhh" Jongin memekik kesakitan saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya.

"Astaga, Sehun" Zitao terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang sudah memasuki lubang Jongin. Sementara adik mereka menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "Keluarkan!" seru Zitao.

"J..jangan!"

"Jongin?"

"T..tidak apa-apa jika itu hyungdeul" lirihnya, malu-malu.

Sehun menyeringai. "Jangan menyesal, sayang" ujarnya. Kembali mendorong pinggulnya dengan sekali hentak. Ia memegangi pinggang Jongin agar tidak merosot.

"Ahh...ahhh..ahhhhnn..Ouuhh" Jongin mendesah pelan. Rasanya sakit, namun bercampur nikmat saat Sehun menggempur titik kenikmatannya.

Jongin kembali memuaskan penis Zitao yang tertunda. Membuat kakak sulungnya merasa bersalah telah memaksakan hasrat mereka pada si bungsu.

Namun rasa bersalah itu hilang saat ia merasakan kembali kehangatan mulut Jongin di penisnya. Ini sangat nikmat, tentu saja.

Hentakan-hentakan Sehun semakin membuat penis Zitao masuk lebih dalam di mulut Jongin. Sehingga membuat sang adik tersedak beberapa kali.

"Hyung..uhuk..uhuk..Pelan..pelanhhh"

"Mianhh..uuhhhh"

Zitao mengusap lembut rambut Jongin. Membuat sang adik mendongak, dan membalas senyuman sang kakak.

"Ohhhh..aahhhh..Fck! Jonginhhh"

"hyungghhh...akuhh..akuh keluarhh"

Crott..

Keduanya datang bersamaan. Orgasme pertama Sehun dan yang ketiga untuk sang adik.

Sehun perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin. Hingga nampak jelas cairan putih itu menuruni paha mulus sang adik.

"Hey, Hyung. Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sehun, ia menatap sang kakak yang tengah merem-melek merasakan penisnya yang dimanja oleh bibir sexy Jongin.

Zitao membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy-nya. Kemudian mencuri ciuman di bibir sang adik dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya ke belakang bokong sintal Jongin.

Namja dengan lingkar mata panda itu terlihat fokus memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Membuat si bungsu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu sensual tanpa ia sadari.

"Makan punya hyung, ne. Ppali, Jongin!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar adiknya itu mau menggenggam penis besarnya. Jongin dengan kerucutan di bibirnya menatap penis besar Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar. Ini memang sedikit lebih besar dari milik Zitao, dan mungkin beberapa kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

Jongin mulai meremas junior sang kakak dengan tempo sedang. Namun lama-lama ia mulai mempercepat temponya mengikuti hasratnya. Sehun mulai menggila, astaga, tangan Jongin yang halus begitu terasa di penisnya dengan kocokan yang kasar dan cepat. Dia benar-benar terangsang dengan hanya tangan-tangan kurus itu.

"Ohhh...Masukan ke dalam mulutmu, Jongieh"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi penis berurat itu.

"Eungghhh" Jongin mendesah tertahan. Ketika Zitao mulai menggerakan pinggulnya di belakang sana.

"Oh, Gosh!" Sehun mendongak, merasakan kehangatan di penisnya.

Namja pucat itu menarik rambut halus sang adik agar Jongin mempercepat kulumannya pada penis besarnya.

"Hmmpphhh"

"Yahh,, begitu, sayang"

Jongin mengulum penis itu dan menusuk-nusuk ujung lubang urin Sehun. Lidahnya berputar-putar, sengaja menggoda sang hyung yang nampak puas dengan service-nya.

"Ughh" Racau Jongin disela-sela kulumannya pada penis Sehun.

Sementara di belakang sana Zitao mulai mempercepat gerakannya menyodok lubang hangat Jongin. Ini nikmat sekali, pikirnya. Jongin tidak bisa mendesah keras, karena bibirnya tersumpal milik Sehun yang besar.

"Heunggg, Jonginieh" Desah Zitao.

Bunyi kecipak basah antara Jongin yang mengulum penis Sehun dan Zitao yang mengempur lubangnya mendominasi ruangan itu.

Zitao mempercepat gempurannya saat merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari penisnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang tanpa menghentikan aksi menggempurnya. Tangannya yang nakal sesekali mencubit gemas puting mencuat Jongin yang sudah sangat teraniaya.

"Heunggghh" Jongin mendesah nikmat.

Otak polosnya kini terisi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Jongieh"

"Hyunghh..Jongieh..Jongie mau keluarhhh"

"Bersamahh, sayanggh"

Crott..Crott..

Zitao mencapai orgasme keduanya. Sementara Jongin mencapai orgasme-nya yang entah keberapa. Si sulung membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam lubang hangat sang adik dan menembaki spermanya di dalam perut Jongin.

Jongin nyaris merosot jika Zitao tidak menahan pinggul sexy-nya.

Sehun mengecup bibir manis Jongin, membuat namja imut itu membuka kedua matanya kembali. "Jangan tidur dulu, ne! Kau harus memuaskan kami dulu" kata si anak tengah.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Zitao menarik Jongin ke dalam pangkuannya tanpa melepas tautan penisnya di bawah sana. Posisinya membelakangi Zitao dan menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Akhhhh" Ia kembali mendesah.

Penis sang kakak begitu terasa saat ia berada di posisi seperti ini. "I..inih..ahhhnggghh..Nikmathhh" katanya, disela-sela desahannya.

Zitao kembali menusuk lubang Jongin dengan perlahan. Merasakan batang kesejatiannya di remas oleh lubang sempit Jongin.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun benar-benar terangsang. Ia menghisap penis mungil Jongin dan membuat sang adik mendesah kenikmatan.

"Hunhh"

Disela-sela desahannya Zitao memanggil nama sang adik.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap sang kakak.

"Masukan bersamahh!" ajak Zitao.

"Kau gila?" Sehun menatap sang kakak horror.

Zitao cengengesan mesum. Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia berusaha menahan desahannya saat ingin bersuara. "T..tidak apa..apahh..ouuhh" katanya. Dengan wajah horny-horny imutnya.

Sehun kemudian dengan perlahan memasukan miliknya ke lubang sempit itu. Ia mendesah nikmat. Penisnya bergesekan dengan milik sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"H..hyungiee pelanhh-pelanhh" Jongin merasakan perih di lubangnya seakan ia dibelah dua. Ini sangat sakit, ya, sangat sakit dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya selain sakit. Hole-nya terasa panas, sesak, dan perih mengingat dua junior super di dalamnya yang saling berebut berbagi tempat.

"Akhhhh, Jongiehh" Sehun mendesah ketika penisnya sudah benar-benar masuk di dalam hole itu.

"Wow" Zitao bersuara.

Sehun kembali bersiul. Sementara Jongin menyembunyikan raut wajah malunya di leher kakak keduanya itu.

Mereka tidak akan mengira jika lubang mungil itu cukup elastis menampung dua penis besar sekaligus. Setelah rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang, Jongin menggoyangkan pelan bokongnya. Pertanda ia sudah siap digempur kembali oleh dua rudal itu.

Tubuh rampingnya terguncang saat kedua kakak tampannya itu menggenjot lubangnya. Jika Zitao keluar, maka penis Sehun pun masuk. Begitulah seterusnya. Suara desahan dan ranjang yang berdecit menjadi satu mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Ouhhh..iyahhh..di sanahh..Lagihh..Lagihh" Jongin meracau gila. Ini sungguh nikmat. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas merasakan kenikmatan genjotan di lubangnya. Air liurnya keluar dari sela-sela bibir merahnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Zitao tak henti-hentinya memilin puting merah Jongin yang semakin mencuat bengkak dan membuat sang empunya menjerit nikmat.

"Cummhh..Cummhhh...ahhhhnnnn" Jongin menyemburan cairan putihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kedua hyungnya masih saja menggenjot lubang merah itu tanpa ampun.

"ouhhh..Hyaaaa...Aku akan keluarhh"—Zitao. Ia mempercepat sodokannya saat merasa ingin keluar.

"A..aku juga, hyunghh"

"Arrggghhhhhh"

Kedua hyungnya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Jongin ikut mendesah saat merasakan cairan hangat kembali mengisi lubangnya hingga merembes di sela-sela paha mulusnya. Jongin terkulai lemas di bahu Sehun. Rambutnya lepek dan tubuhnya terasa lelah.

"A..aku capek" lirihnya. Zitao lebih dulu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin. Ia meringis pelan saat melihat cairan merah jambu yang merembes keluar dari lubang Jongin. Sehun ikut-ikutan meringis. Itu darah Jongin yang bercampur dengan sperma mereka.

"Istirahatlah" Sehun mengecup sayang kening Jongin. Hyung keduanya itu perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur paling tengah (Milik Jongin) yang masih tertata rapi.

Kemudian anak kedua Wu itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Jongin diikuti oleh si sulung Wu di samping kanan Jongin. Mereka memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dengan sangat posesif.

Sehun melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Itu artinya 7 jam lamanya mereka bermain. Ketiganya begitu menikmati permainan mereka. Zitao dan Sehun benar-benar menyukai tubuh ramping Jongin yang sexy. Suara desahan anak polos itu yang terdengar erotis saat keduanya tiada henti menggempur lubang mungil itu.

"Hyungdeul"

"IYA" Keduanya menyahut bersamaan.

Tubuh ketiganya hanya dibalut selimut tebal tanpa pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Jongin dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Sehun mengusak manja kepalanya di dada bidang kakak keduanya dan membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Permainan ini asyik sekali" katanya.

Ia menggerakan tubuhnya ke samping. Kemudian memeluk Zitao dan mengecup pipi si sulung. Sementara kedua kakaknya hanya melongok dengan kepolosan anak itu. Jongin ini memang polos sekali, sampai dia tidak tahu kalau tadi itu Zitao dan Sehun sudah memperkosa dan melecehkan tubuh sexy-nya.

"Lain kali main seperti ini lagi, boleh?" tanyanya.

Zitao hanya diam membatu. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan membuat Jongin mencebik kesal.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari kakak pertamanya. Ia berbalik badan, dan menuntut jawaban dari kakak keduanya.

"Hyung?"

' _Astaga, Jongie! Kau ini polos atau gimana'_ batin kedua orang itu. "Ish, Hunnie hyung~" Jongin mencubit pinggang kedua hyungnya dan mengakibatkan pekik kesakitan dari kedua namja tampan itu.

"Arrgggghh, ini sakit, Jongie"—Zitao

"Aduduhh..Jangan galak-galak kenapa sih"—Sehun

"Biarin! Habis hyung tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongie sih" *Pouting.

* * *

Ya..

Itulah sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya Tuhan dan anak-anak Wu saja yang tahu. Tidak dengan orangtua mereka, dan orang-orang diluar sana. Rahasia yang akan selalu mereka jaga seumur hidup mereka.

Mereka juga tidak akan pernah tahu kapan hal ini berakhir. Yang mereka tahu adalah bermain dengan sangat hati-hati dan jangan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam permainan mereka.

Mungkin jika Kris dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga anaknya, mereka akan memilih bunuh diri saja atau mengusir ketiga putra mereka yang sangat mereka cintai dan mereka besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ini adalah dosa. Ya, ini memang sebuah dosa yang manis yang pernah mereka lakukan. Mungkin Jongin masih terlalu polos, dan mengartikan semua perlakuan hyungnya adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang besar untuknya. Padahal semua itu lebih dari apa yang pernah dipikirkan oleh otak kelewat polosnya itu. biarkan saja..ya biarkan saja..

' _If living together with you is a biggest sin. I don't mind to live as a sinner'—Zitao_

' _Feel so Guilty, but I have no regrets to loving you, my twin brother'—Sehun_

' _I just wanna live with both of you. I don't care what will happen ahead. All i know is i just want to be with you two, forevermore'—Jongin._

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N:

 _Aku sama sekali gak tau apa yang aku pikirkan saat menulis fic kodian semacam ini. Hahaha..Aku memang kurang begitu handal kalo buat fic oneshoot macam ini. Pikiran sehatku sepertinya sedang melalang buana semenjak masalahku yang benar-benar rumit akhir-akhir ini. Jangan diambil hati ya? Inikan Cuma Fiksi! Dan aku juga mau menghibur diri dengan membuat fic-fic absurd semacam ini. Maaf kalo ada yg gak suka Kai uke atau Chanyeol uke. Seleraku memang agak aneh kalo mau tahu*lol_

.

..

Review? (Pluiiiseee)


End file.
